


In a world of Octobers

by AnnieOdairBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ariana Dumbledore Lives, F/M, Inspired by Anne of Green Gables, Irish Dumbledores, Multi, New York City, Strong Female Characters, Turn of the Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOdairBlack/pseuds/AnnieOdairBlack
Summary: What could have been, if Ariana didn't die.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Ariana Dumbledore/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	In a world of Octobers

Footsteps were heard climbing up the attic steps. In slight panic the girl clumsily shoved the journal under her blanket, nearly knocking over the still open bottle of ink on the table.

A soft chuckle, and a slight young man came into view. His hair just as firey as the Irish blood that ran through his veins. 

“Its only me, Annie, Mother’s gone into town and won't be back for hours”

She let out a sigh of relief.

“What were you up to anyway?”her brother asked

“Traveling” 

The boy nodded with a smile. “Who were you with this time?”

The girls eyes lit up as she spoke “Lady Bernadette....the poor dear, her fiance was sent off to war and she's sick with worry”

The young man rolled his eyes “How..”

“Tragical?, Romantic?”

“I would have said something different, but yes. What is with the big words?”

The girl looked down “They make me feel like I'm not invisible...like I matter. My stories..they’re like family”

Albus dropped the puzzled look on his face “You do matter”

“Not to mother. She said and I quote “im an embarrassment and a danger to her good name”

Albus sighed “Shes a proud women”

“Shes ashamed of me..because of you know.” she looked down at the scars that took residence on the girls legs. “And because, I remind her of Da”

Albus looked down, smiling slightly at the mention of this father. “You are like Da, but in the best of ways. You have his firey spirit, his ability to turn bad into good. 

“Abe said I have his temper.”

Albus nodded. “But your slow to anger”

The girl nodded hesitantly “Albie...I didn’t mean for that fire to happen. She...she said some horrid,nasty things and I just...”

“Exploded,I know..”

Ariana looked over to a muggle photo, that she had snuck from the box of Da’s things on the mantle. 

Albus thought a moment before hesitantly asking “Do you remember him? Da I mean.

His younger sister shrugged “Some. I remember the songs he sang, and how he would twirl mother across the sitting room...mother used to laugh then. I remember how his mustache would tickle my face when he would say good night. And his bushy eyebrows.”

Albus raised his brow 

“Auntie used to tease him incessantly for them...she told me so.”

Albus chuckled “I believe it”

“I think she's the only one that believes in me”

“Annie....you know Abe and I believe in you”

The girl sighed “But your never here. Two years...ive got two years and then I'll be 16. Auntie said I had to be 16”

Albus furrowed his brow in confusion “For what?”

Ariana seemed hesitant to answer “To go stay with her in Dublin....theres a muggle school for young ladies there. I'd get an education. It's not Hogwarts..but it's something”

Albus nodded “Does mother know?”

She shook her head “No..and I don't intend on telling her.”


End file.
